1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a cassette tape recorder particularly of the type controlled by a plurality of manual operating buttons and relates in particular to an automatic shut-off mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic shut-off means of the tape in cassette tape recorders are known and one such means utilizes the tape tension so that when the tape reaches the end of the reel the tension will cause the mechanism to turn off. Such structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 48(1973)-13046, Japanese Patent Disclosure Gazette No. 48(1973)-50707 and Japanese Utility Model Disclosure Gazette No. 48(1973)-4321. With such tape tension devices, the tape is liable to be damaged by friction or to be worn by further tension which is applied to the tape when it stops running. Also, the tape can be broken if the tension is too great. Another prior art system of automatic cut-off is to utilize the oscillating movement of the hub of the cassette tape and such system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure Gazette No. 51 (1976)-122412. This system utilizes and assures fully automatic shut-off of the tape in tape recorders such as manufactured by leading tape recorder companies and meets the Japanese Industrial Standard (JIS). However, if the cassette tape being used is of low quality, for example, is out of tolerance in dimensions or is slightly skewed or warped, this system does not properly effect fully automatic shut-off of tape running even when the tape recorder itself meets the JIS requirements.